


Did you know?

by NightWriter93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, asshole Yamamoto, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Ichigo knew what he did. He did so willingly and is going to face what happens, all while keeping silent so his lover would remain free.





	1. Did you know?

“Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain of the Third Squad”

The orange head substitute Shinigami looked up from where he knelt in the ground, ropes around his body, suppressing his power as he stared at the head captain.

“You are hereby sentenced to execution for the highest act of treason imaginable” The head captain continued to speak, as he did his voice filled with disgust and anger “Sleeping with a hollow”

_Hey, did you know…_

Golden eyes stared unblinking as he was forced to stand up, as he stood his long orange hair fell off his shoulders and rested to his waist. A bite mark clear as day on his neck. “Get this disgusting excuse of a Shinigami out of my sight!”

Ichigo continued to look ahead as he was lead off, he didn’t look at any of his fellow captains as he was lead away, but he could feel their eyes on him.

He knew what he did and he did so willingly.

_That my feelings for you are more than I thought._

Ichigo kept his silence as he was lead to the same damn place they held Rukia all those years ago. He grunted as he was legitly _kicked in_ by the Shinigami who brought him; his right cheek made contact with the floor before his body did. He slowly stood up and touched the collar around his neck.

Golden eyes closed as his hand moved to the bite mark on his neck, the collar hiding most of it before they opened when his door was opened again. He turned and face the line of Shinigami present.

“Captain, why? After everything that happened with Gin, Aizen, and Tousen. Why?!” Kira, his lieutenant, questioned with a frown. When Ichigo didn’t answer him he walked up and grabbed his black robes and shook him “Why?!”

_That I started to care for you more than an enemy._

Ichigo’s golden eyes just stared down at him, he could see the blue eyes dark with disgust while staring into his own eyes. Kira stepped away “Those eyes, they’re like a hollow”

Ichigo glanced up as Rukia stepped forward, he blinked as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. Ichigo blinked as she held tighter, he shifted his head as if he was leaning into it. “I promise I’ll save you”

_I wanted something more from you_  
_I hated you_  
_I couldn’t stand you_  
_I wanted to kill you_

Blue eyes stared down, dark with lust and yet bright with thrill, a pair of arms reached up and cupped the face the eyes belonged to. Blue eyes closed as they leaned into the left hand, their mouth moved but no words came out.

_But then I didn’t_  
_All I could think of was having your arms around me_

Ichigo slowly opened his golden eyes and found himself looking up at the tall ceiling; how many days has it been? He wondered as he sat up, he slowly stood up and climbed the stairs to the only window and sat down.

It was a small window, just barely an opening where Ichigo had a perfect view of the hill he would meet his end at. He slightly wondered if _he_ would show up, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his middle and frowned. He doubted it.

_All I wanted was you_  
_I wanted to run away with you_  
_Tell you how I felt_

Blue eyes glared down, a blade pressed against flesh; a growl echoed when movement was tried. The blade pressed harder before the blue eyes stepped back and sneered; lips moved again but still no sound

_I wanted to be with you_  
_But we could never be_

Ichigo was woken by the sound of the door to the tower opening up, he slowly stood up and watched as Soi-Fon walked in with a smirk. She did always hate him; he didn’t react when she released her Shiki or even when he was stabbed.

Ichigo looked at his chest at where the white butterfly appeared, he wasn’t stupid; he knew what her Shiki did. He felt the ropes wrap about him again before he was lead out of the tower. He could hear Soi-Fon talk to someone before she was beside him “You asked for this. Sleeping with the enemy, I never pegged you for a whore”

Ichigo turned his golden eyes to her and held back a smirk when she jumped, she glared at him and turned her head away “When he comes to rescue you, we’ll kill him”

_Hey_

Ichigo felt…calm and at peace as he was lifted into the sky, he wasn’t scared that he was going to die. Ichigo closed his eyes as he ignored what was happening below him; he asked for this.

He willingly slept with the enemy, and now he was going to pay for it.

He opened his eyes when he felt the rush of heat against the front of his body, he blinked as the large firebird stared him down; blue eyes and a smirk flashed in his mind. Ichigo let a smile pull at his lips, he was going to die.

Him and his unborn with the sire unaware.

He wasn’t going to be saved.

He let his eyes close again as he heard the bird give a shout and fly towards him.

_Did you know that I loved you?_


	2. I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part from a different point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted a second part of this, who was I to say no??? So enjoy my loves!!

_Hey did you know…_

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes and glanced to the empty side of his bed, he frowned and slowly sat up. He rubbed his face with a sigh.

He got out of bed and headed to his bathroom, he showered quietly before he growled and punched the wall.

_I never hated you._

_I started our fights_

_Only to see those brown eyes brighten_

Grimmjow ran his hands through his blue hair as he remembered all the fights he started with a certain hot headed orange head because of those honey brown eyes.

Some time during their fights, something changed. Grimmjow denied it as hard as he could but he knew it was useless.

_I wanted more_

The orange head was a Beta and himself an Alpha, it was only time until they caved.

_Needed more_

Honey brown eyes looked up, filled with list and desire. The owner of the eyes lifted their hands up and cupped his face, he closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned into the hands “Stay with me”

_You were getting too close_

_You could have been used against me_

_I pushed you away_

Grimmjow glared down at the owner of those beautiful honey brown eyes, Panthera pressed against their throat. Grimmjow was breathing heavy as hurt eyes looked up at him “Enough. I don’t want you; I’m rejecting you” he stated before he walked away, ignoring the hurt call if his name.

_To protect my family_

Grimmjow shot awake and panted heavily as the past came back and haunted him; how many months has it been since his rejection, he could still remember how he smelt. Grimmjow’s attention snapped up when he felt a spiritual presser he remembered, he quickly left his room and made it to the door of Los Nochus at the same time the remaining Espada’s did.

Grimmjow glared when he saw it was a raven haired Shinigami, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared “What are you doing here?” He growled out before she squared her shoulders and when she spoke Grimmjow felt his world collapsing.

He was sentenced to execution and he was carrying.

_But you are my family_

Grimmjow wasn’t stupid or as hot headed as one would think, the urge to have him by his side was overpowering; yes. But he knew that he couldn’t just bust down the door without alerting everyone. He needed help.

_My Beta_

He quietly slipped into the Soul Society with help from a special black haired Shinigami, her violet eyes hard with determination before she ran off with Grimmjow following.

It was the day of the execution and his only chance to save him.

When he made it to the hill, he saw his Beta had already given up, with a growl he released and jumped in front of the giant flaming chicken and cut it down without a thought. He picked his Beta up bridal style and looked down at him.

_Hey_

“Giving up already? Ichigo” Grimmjow stated and smirked when golden eyes opened and looked up at him.

“It’s alright” Grimmjow stated when he saw his Beta’s eyes start to water “I’m taking you home” he commented as he ripped open a Garganta and stepped through.

Leaving the shocked Shinigami’s behind them.

_Did you know, I knew you loved me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so honestly I didn't think I would fall into this fandom again. Like I haven't actually touched this fandom in like years; then the kinktober happened and now Bleach is all I can think of....so I'm sorry if it sucked. 
> 
> Might or might not add a second part. Who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
